the_witcher_pwfandomcom-20200215-history
Bard
Description: Bards often serve as negotiators, messengers, scouts, and spies. They love to accompany heroes (and villains) to witness heroic (or villainous) deeds firsthand, since a bard who can tell a story from personal experience earns renown among his fellows. The bard can play an inspiring song that strengthens him and his allies. Bards also have all skills available to them and their knowledge of lore is nearly unmatched. Race Restrictions: Human, Elf, Half-Elf, Halfling Alignment restrictions: any non-lawful Hit die: d6 Proficiencies: armor (light), weapons (simple) Skill points: 4 + int modifier ( (4 + int modifer) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: All Primary saving throw(s): reflex, will Base attack bonus: +1/4 levels Level Progression Class Features Bardic Performance * A bard can perform for his allies. Each round while performing, the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. This performance requires concentration, and any actions other than walking will interrupt the effect. A bard can only perform one performance at a time, but the effects linger for two rounds. Inspire Courage * A 1st level bard can use his performance to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard's performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th level, and every six bard levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +4 at 17th level. Inspire Competence * A bard of 3rd level or higher can use his performance to help allies succeed at a task. They must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the bard. They get a +2 competence bonus on all skill checks as long as they continue to hear the bard's performance. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the bard has attained beyond 3rd (+3 at 7th, +4 at 11th, +5 at 15th, and +6 at 19th). Fascinate * At 6th level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 30 feet. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + ½ the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature's saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature stands quietly (dazed) to observe the performance. Dirge of Doom * A bard of 8th level or higher can use his performance to foster a sense of growing dread in his enemies, causing them to take become shaken (-2 to saves, attack rolls and skill checks). To be affected, an enemy must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the bard's performance. Inspire Greatness * A bard of 9th level or higher can use his performance to inspire greatness in all allies within 30 feet, granting extra fighting capability. A creature inspired with greatness gains temporary HP equal to half of the bard's charisma modifier, a +2 competence bonus on attack rolls, and a +1 competence bonus on Fortitude saves. Jack of All Trades * At 10th level, the bard gains +1 rank in all skills. This can increase skills above their rank maxmimum. Soothing Performance * A bard of 12th level or higher can use his performance to create a soothing effect. This performance heals the audience for an amount equal to the bard's charisma modifier. In addition, this performance attempts to dispel any ongoing mind effects on the target (Bard's Performance check vs. 20 + effect creator's caster level). The effects of this song apply at the end of the the performance (2 rounds after it begins). This dispelling effect does not effect the bard. Frightening Tune * A bard of 14th level or higher can use his performance to cause fear in his enemies. To be affected, an enemy must be able to hear the bard perform and be within 30 feet. Each enemy within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + ½ the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If the save succeeds, the creature is immune to this ability for 24 hours. If the save fails, the target becomes frightened and flees for the duration of the song. Inspire Heroics * A bard of 15th level or higher can inspire tremendous heroism in all allies within 30 feet. Inspired creatures gain a +1 morale bonus on saving throws, temporary HP equal to the Bard's charisma modifier, +1 bonus to all skills, +1 bonus to attack rolls and a +1 dodge bonus to AC. The effect lasts for as long as the targets are able to witness the performance. Epic Reputation * At 20th level, the bard gains the Epic Reputation feat. In addition to the skill bonuses, this feat has additional benefits in npc conversations. Category:Classes